


Midi-surgeon

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Patient Confidentiality [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actually calling Kylo Ren 'baby daddy' in seriousness, Dr. Midge takes patient confidentiality very seriously, Ectopic Pregnancy, Established Relationship, Evil Space Husbands, Kylo gets stabbed by a scalpel but it's not graphic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy complications, Purposeful medical inaccuracies, Surgery, abortion/medically necessary termination, i did research for this End Me, midi-chlorians and other vague science stuff, the female OC is just a doctor she's gay for her research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing stories about a doctor that is the leading expert in midi-chlorians, dubbed a 'midi-surgeon' by colleagues, Hux seeks out an appointment with her to test the force sensitivity of his unborn child.<br/>-<br/>Dr. Midge has the worst and most exciting day of her life and the most stubborn clients she's ever seen when a simple procedure turns into something she is NOT an expert in. Why patients come to her with problems she doesn't know how to fix and force her to fix them she'll never know.<br/>She does organ transplants, not gynecological surgeries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midi-surgeon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how on a whim I looked at the wookiepedia page on midi-chlorians and wanted to make a doctor OC that studied them.  
> This was originally going to take a much darker turn and Dr. Midge's 'true colors' as a researcher were going to come into play buuuut then I thought of a funnier route and researched surgery so we took that route.  
> I love Midge she's my new favorite Star Wars OC she's so done with her terrible patients and just wants to spend all her time in her lab with her custom made droid and midi-chlorians.  
> She's actually not that knowledgable about them because apparently the Empire made the study of them illegal and got rid of data on them she's going in blind.

**Midi-surgeon**

A red haired man came into her medcenter one day, asking for her services. An appointment was made, a nurse telling her in passing that she had a _very important_ client to meet with after she completed her other patient's quick surgery. It only took an hour, and soon she was done cleaning up, pulling on her coat, and heading to her office. She had her own private office and lab for her studies and special treatments.

That had been one of her conditions when the medcenter hired her, and eventually she'd taken over the whole thing when the old director passed away. New nurses always gossiped she'd done it, but it had happened on the man's vacation, the result of a failed safety feature on an amusement park ride with his grandchildren. She'd been busy performing a surgery with a few other doctors, just as unaware as everyone else. Surveillance and witnesses were her solid proofs of innocence.

Since the nurse had said the client was important, that meant they were either someone famous or dangerous wanting a normal surgery from her, or someone requesting the use of her lab. It'd been a long while since anyone had come in search of her unusual care, it would be so exciting. She'd purchased new items she had yet to try on a client. They were relaxed in cages in her lab, she'd fed them as soon as she arrived in the building.

As she opened the door, she lost hope seeing that the person definitely would count for 'importance due to fame/danger'. A ginger man with cold eyes, dressed in cheap civilian clothes he was clearly uncomfortable in. She recognized him, of course. She'd seen the Starkiller Broadcast. General Hux, of the First Order. For a moment she was ecstatic, her work had reached people like him? Then dread settled in when she remembered he worked alongside Kylo Ren, a force user. Her studies could be seen as a threat. Then she perked up again. She'd heard the Knights of Ren wanted to get rid of force sensitives. Her studies _could_ help with subduing Jedi, she didn't have to worry about going into hiding.

But then again... No. She steeled herself and moved to her desk. "Hello, I'm Doctor Midge. Have you given your information yet?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I heard you offer strict patient confidentiality?"

"Yes, 'never reveal information, even with threat of death' is the confidentiality code I adopted for my practices. Unless you give sober permission, my droid and I will not tell anyone else what goes on within this medcenter." She settled her hands on top of her desk. She'd learned that 'dangerous' clients preferred to see her hands. It gave them a sense of security, to know they were empty.

He seemed a bit relieved with that. "Good. Where do I put down my info?"

"Just say it out loud. Droid'll record it. Name, age, species, if you're taking any medications, have any illnesses." Her droid buzzed to life from a counter and hovered to her side.

"Armitage Hux, 35." He hesitated, "Human. No medica-"

"It's imperative that you not lie about any of your info. I told you, strict confidentiality."

"Hybrid, half human. No medication, no illnesses."

"What's the other half?"

"I don't know." No hesitation, he seemed honest.

"Okay, good. I'll ask for more details depending on what you need. So what brings you here?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm not a gynecologist," her reply was immediate. Why did clients come in asking for things she didn't know about? She'd never studied pregnancy past than the bare minimum in school, and any other knowledge came from overhearing things or stories from another doctor in the center.

He was silent for a moment, seemingly trying to come up with something to say. "You're an expert on midi-chlorians, correct?"

"Yes, that's my specialty."

"I need you to check how many the embryo has. The father is force sensitive, highly so. I've been told carrying a force sensitive child is difficult, so I want to confirm if it is so I can prepare for future complications."

The father was probably Kylo Ren, Midge guessed. Who else could it be that was highly force sensitive? Luke Skywalker? The man was likely a myth, at least Ren had proof of existence. 

Never mind that, she was going to be able to test a most likely force sensitive embryo in development for midi-chlorians! This was the most exciting thing to happen to her research so far. And she'd never heard of it having effects on the bearer before, that would also be something to look into.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can do that." She stood up, and her droid headed to the lab door to unlock it. "Follow me, my equipment is in here." She watched him get up from his chair, noticing that he winced as he did so. "Are you alright?"

"Just a slight pain. Isn't that normal?"

"How long has the pain persisted?"

"About a week."

"...I don't think that's normal, Mr. Hux. DZ, access the database and check for previous diagnostics for long pains during pregnancy."

The droid went still for ten seconds, then came back with a whir. " _Affirmative! Previous diagnostics include premature labor, simple abdominal cramps, pelvic fractures, rib fractures, miscarriage, ectopic pregnancy... Would you like me to continue?_ "

"No. I don't really think a miscarriage would last a week, though, so that's ruled out. We can do a scan."

" _Affirmative!_ "

-

In the lab, she had her client lie down on an exam table and pull off his shirt. DZ hovered over him, single optic glowing blue. At Midge's command, the droid started the scan. After four sweeps, two up and down, two left and right, the droid finished. It bobbed over to the side of the table and emitted a 3D holoprojection. DZ zoomed in on the uterus.

Midge stared at it for a few moments. "Where's the embryo? There's nothing there. How far along are you?"

"Four weeks. What do you mean, there's nothing there? I'm pregnant, there has to be something there! I took a series of tests, they all came out positive."

There should have been a dot embedded in the organ, but even after looking over it again, there was nothing. "I don't know what to tell you." DZ beeped and a green circle appeared on the scan. Midge looked at it. "Oh! There it is. It's not in the uterus."

"How can it not be in the uterus?!" Her client seemed distressed by all of this.

"Uhh, it happens sometimes? Ectopic pregnancy. It's in the uh..." She really wasn't an expert in this field. "Tube." She should be fired, she thought, as she tried to come up with some explanation for what she thought was happening. "The pain is from the fact that the tubes are very thin. If we don't take the embryo out, the tube will eventually burst, and you could die from internal bleeding. There's no other way."

There, she was pretty sure she was correct. "I can go grab Dr. Miika, she knows how to perform this surgery-"

"No, just you." Midge wanted to scream. How could her patient be so stubborn? This could literally end up being a life or death situation if she screwed up somehow.

"Alright, but I won't know what I'm doing."

He dismissed that with a, "It can't be that hard." Midge wanted to scream again.

She kept herself composed, despite her longing to just sedate the patient, put a extra gown over his head, and drag in Dr. Miika. "Well, just stay there while I search up a video on how to do the procedure. DZ?"

" _Affirmative!_ " The droid gave her a selection of videos and she realized none of them matched the anatomy of her patient. She decided not to mention that and just clicked on one for a human female, since his uterus seemed to be the same as one.

Honestly, Dr. Miika had the same code of confidentiality, it would be so much easier.

The procedure seemed simple enough, although she didn't quite get the part where they removed the entire right tube just for a small embryo. As long as it hadn't burst, wouldn't it be fine to just cut it open and extract the thing? Maybe suck it out with a syringe and give medicine? There were two methods shown in the video, surely she could just combine them. Extract the thing surgically and send him home with a week or so's worth of medication.

"Alright, we'll be deviating slightly from the procedure shown due to your biological structure." Nonsense, she hated herself for this. "In order to minimize damage and to secure effectiveness I'll be making incisions to the tube, slice into it, extract the embryo, and stitch you up with some bacta. Then you'll take medication to kill off any remaining pregnancy tissue and after that, maybe a few months, you're free to try for another child with I'm presuming Kylo Ren."

"I see... I'll definitely be able to have another?"

Well even if she screwed up he still had a second tube that would work fine. "Yes."

Hux seemed content with that. Then he furrowed his brow. "You might want to do this quickly, Kylo Ren will be looking for me. I didn't tell him I left, he'll be very angry."

Midge really wanted to strangle him. "Sir, I'm about to operate on you, you don't want me to rush. I've never attempted this procedure before, and for all I know it won't go correctly and I may cause damage. If Kylo Ren interrupts I might cut something that definitely shouldn't be cut, and he'll bring in outside pathogens while I have your internal organs exposed, increasing the risk of infection. In the chance he shows up and kills me, you'll be left with an unfinished operation and a still growing ectopic pregnancy that _he_ will have to take care of."

Mildly threatening her patients always worked for her, and the General looked pale. She figured it was more at the thought of his co-commander stitching him up than the risks of damage. 

"I'll get the equipment now, stay still. I'll have to have the supplies brought up to my office, I don't have everything in here. DZ, place an order for a syringe big enough for the embryo, an IV line, a tube of bacta, a... small bacta patch, and a bottle of whatever the kriff is used to kill pregnancy tissue if that's available outside of a pharmacy."

" _Affirmative! It is available!_ " DZ zoomed off to the side of the room to send for the supplies. While the droid was occupied Midge gathered the rest of the things she needed, and washed her hands. She pulled on gloves and a mask.

As soon as everything arrived, DZ pulling it into the room, Midge set it all up. She put the IV line into her patient's arm, injecting anesthetic into it. She wasn't sure if she actually needed Hux to be unconscious for what seemed like a simple procedure, but it was better safe than sorry. She'd also learned from research that anesthesia diluted midi-chlorians, which would prevent the embryo from calling out with the force or anything if it was even capable of doing so.

She really didn't want to get murdered by some dark force knight who wouldn't listen to her if she explained what she was doing. DZ would be sent to someone else, and her research would be left incomplete.

Sighing, she grabbed a scalpel, "Alright DZ, tell me where to cut so I don't pfassk up." DZ hovered over Hux and displayed a blue light over him. A green line appeared on his abdomen. "Thanks."

-

The procedure went a lot easier than she expected. She'd done organ transplants before, so the incisions were simple, and everything was relatively human. Upon getting to the problem, she realized why removing the whole tube was preferred. It was really tiny. Still, she wasn't going to change the process in the middle of it, and grabbed a smaller scalpel. DZ pointed out where to slice, and soon enough she was sucking out the embryo with her syringe. The thing itself was also a lot smaller than expected, just a dot inside of the syringe. Yet with the minuscule size of everything, she could see how the tube could burst with such a little embryo. Then she stitched up the tube with the smallest needle she could find, and squeezed some bacta onto it.

She was just getting ready to start stitching her incisions back together when there was loud banging on the door. Her patient twitched, grimacing in his unconscious state.

Easy enough to guess that the father of the dead little dot in her syringe was here. DZ brought over her comm for the speaker on her desk, and clicked it for her.

"I'm in the middle of a surgery, don't bang on the door. Please wait in the lobby or one of the chairs until I'm finished with my client."

Their not so mystery guest found the microphone on the speaker, giving reprieve from the banging. 

"What the hell are you doing to Hux?!"

Midge cursed her life. If only she hadn't pursued a medical career, if only she hadn't researched _midi-chlorians_ , she wouldn't be in situations like this. She held back a sigh and repeated, "I'm in. The middle. Of. A. Surgery. Sit down and wait, I'm almost done."

"Doctor, Patient Hux is bleeding heavily. You sliced a large vein."

"Pfassk-" Midge tried to grab the bacta tube and squirt it onto the overleaking vein but her hands were full. "Kriff! I don't know what I'm pfassking doing DZ I can't talk and operate at the same time! Listen sir just sit tight- kriff kriff-" DZ took away the comm and she focused back on stitching up her patient.

It was possibly the fastest stitching job she had ever done, as the banging on the door resumed, and she placed the bacta patch over the not-as-neat-as-she-liked row. She took out the IV line, putting a dab of bacta to fix the puncture. With the procedure done, she left DZ to monitor the patient as she cleaned up. She injected the embryo along with some preservatives into a tiny jar after taking a small sample of cells off of it. Those cells she put on a slide and placed on a counter next to a microscope. The jar was placed next to it. She cleaned off the scalpels and syringe, dropping the scalpels into a sterilization area and the syringe into a disposal box. She threw out the gloves and mask, and cleaned her hands again. Her coat had some blood stains on it, but she was too exhausted to try and clean it.

DZ gave an all-clear beep as she passed by it, and with dread welling up, Midge went to face their guest. She had one of her larger scalpels in hand, in case he tried to come in, and DZ was ready to call security if she gave the word or died. Her scalpel was still rather small, so she doubted she would be able to defend herself with it.

She pressed a button next to the door, an access to a second speaker. "The surgery's finished, I'm going to come out to speak with you, sir. Please settle down and don't try to come in. I don't have permission from my patient to allow any visitors in."

"Why not?!"

"He's unconscious, sir. It's also medcenter protocol not to allow anyone unsterile near a patient who hasn't been sealed by bacta fully. I only just applied a patch."

There was silence, so she gripped her weapon tightly and opened the door. She slipped out as quick as she could, and held back a shriek as she was immediately crowded against by the guest trying to get past her. "Stop!" She jabbed blindly at the black clothed torso in front of her with the scalpel, and he stepped back, giving her enough time to close and lock the door. A force field came down, DZ going beyond orders in the best of ways as usual. 

Well, it certainly was Kylo Ren. He looked human, and very much angry, based on his maskless face. The hood was up. Midge swallowed and held up the scalpel again. 

"Move!" He growled.

Midge regretted all of her choices in life, DZ really would have to call security after all. Why couldn't she just be a normal doctor? Then she wouldn't have to deal with galaxtic murderers almost a foot taller than her getting upset with her. Her patients were positively despicable to be near.

Hands shaking around the scalpel, Midge tried to keep her voice steady. "I'm not allowed to let you through this door until my client is healed, and has given me explicit permission to allow any sort of visitor."

He hesistated, then snapped, "I'm family!"

Oh boy, she'd overheard horror stories from security in the maternity ward about fathers like this, although they weren't Sith warriors, just assholes. "Just because you're the baby daddy doesn't mean-"

"We're _married!_ "

"Ah, he never mentioned that." He definitely counted as family. "Well you'll have to wait until the bacta's done its job, and I need to make sure he isn't going to ban visitors."

"He wouldn't ban me."

Considering her patient had come specifically without telling him, it seemed likely he wouldn't be allowed in for a while. But she didn't know how her patient thought, so maybe now that the whole ordeal was over, he would want his husband with him. If he was emotionally distressed at all it could go two ways, really. 

She could at least give Kylo Ren a minor excuse to keep him sated. "Well considering the patient might undergo emotional distress upon waking and receiving the report from the surgery, he might not want any visitors until he calms down."

It didn't help at all. "Emotional- what did you do to him?!"

"Err- patient confidentiality, sir, I'm not allowed to say. Uh, have a seat while we wait? I should go back in and check up on how he's healing."

The door slid open and DZ rushed to her, " _Patient Hux is in distress, the anesthesia is not working properly, and I have found no physical cause for his discomfort!_ "

She would have thanked the droid for giving her an excuse to get away from the knight, but she knew DZ never lied about patients' conditions.

Peeking past the door into the room, she immediately made her diagnosis. Glaring at Ren, she said, "Stop using the force on my patient!" Then to the droid, "DZ, give Mr. Ren a small bacta patch, I kind of stabbed him with a scalpel-"

" _Doctor!_ "

"-and spray him with water, I guess. Don't be afraid to call security, I'll be back when the patient wakes up!"

Hearing the knight squeak as DZ squirted him with water like a misbehaving feline was satisfying and made her difficult day feel lighter.

-

Midge carefully monitored Hux for an hour while looking over things on a datapad, pleased that DZ was keeping Kylo Ren occupied in the other room. She heard a muffled cry of 'stop spraying me you awful droid!' a few times so DZ was doing a magnificent job of keeping him in the office. The bacta had done its job well, so she removed the patch and disposed of it. Then she placed a plain bandage patch over the raw skin. His vitals were stable, but she gave him a quick injection of vitamins since he really looked like he needed them. A dab of bacta erased the evidence.

He started to stir after another half hour of watching, finally not due to some force trick by his partner. Midge stood next to him, "Mr. Hux?"

It took a few minutes before he was coherent enough to respond. "Mr. Hux, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes..."

"No pain?"

"None."

That was good, she hadn't screwed up on the inside, then. "The surgery was a success. The embryo was removed but I'll be prescribing you a bottle of medication to take for a while. A pill a day until the bottle runs out, just to make sure there's no remaining pregnancy tissue." She didn't get any response out of him but he was staring at her intently so she continued with what she had learned during her brief period of research. "While physically you'll recover fast, just a day or so until your abdomen will be back to normal, your hormones will cause you to go into a period of depression. It's quite similar to postpartum depression, as the abrupt loss of a pregnancy causes an overload of different hormones that mix and causes mood alteration. It happens after miscarriages and abortions. I'm not sure when you'll start feeling the effects."

"I see..." Midge didn't know how she was supposed to say 'oh by the way your husband showed up and I stabbed him haha do you want visitors?' to him with how sullen he looked.

She decided to put that off for now. "I preserved the embryo, would you like to see it? You can even keep it if you like, but if you don't I'd like your permission to use it in my research."

"I want it." Disappointing, but she wouldn't deny a patient their child. Even if it was just a cluster of cells in a little jar. She grabbed said jar and brought it to him. It was too awkward to stare at him while he looked at it, so she turned back to her datapad. She'd covered everything she needed to report on. 

She let him look at the jar for a few minutes before going, "Kylo Ren showed up almost two hours ago, he uh... really wants to know what's going on and see you. Do you want visitors yet? Don't feel obligated to let him in, DZ can keep him out."

"...You can tell him everything. I want five more minutes, though."

"Of course, Mr. Hux." She'd kind of been hoping he would say he would rather tell Ren himself, but now she was stuck with the task. Maker, her life sucked.

-

Slipping out the door again, she was greeted with the sight of Ren slumped unhappily in a chair, sans a layer of clothes which were sitting on his lap, scowling. His hair was dripping, and DZ was hovering angrily near him, little nozzle sticking out, holding onto what looked like an actual lightsaber, turned off. She didn't want to know how DZ managed to take away the weapon.

"DZ, Mr. Hux wants five minutes to himself, start the timer."

" _Affirmative!_ " A countdown appeared on its optic. Midge went to her desk and sat down, nervous. Ren was glaring at her.

Swallowing, she put her hands on the desk, showing that they were scalpel free. "Hello." No reply. "Well, I'm Dr. Midge. Mr. Hux is doing fine, the surgery was a success and he's awake and talking. Like I just told DZ, he requested five minutes to himself before I can let you in."

"I can wait five minutes."

Thank the Maker, Midge thought, and she didn't even believe in a divine being. "Good! I think he'll appreciate it. Okay, so he also gave me permission to say what happened. He came in asking for me to check the midi-chlorian count of the, uh... DZ would it be called a fetus this early?"

" _Negative!_ "

"The _embryo_ , because he wanted to know if it would have been force sensitive." She was careful to word it all past tense, and she could see he was confused by that. "I agreed, but he reported being in pain so DZ did a scan on him and we found a complication."

"I would have sensed if there was something wrong. He said the pain was normal."

"To be fair Mr. Ren I doubt either of you know much about pregnancy, pain doesn't start until a few months along, and is just the occasional cramp or a sore back due to the strain from a heavy abdomen." Midge waited for death but it didn't come, so she continued. "Technically there was nothing wrong with the embryo, but in a month Mr. Hux would have been in a life or death situation and would have bleed internally to death without this surgery, the embryo would have died anyways, and potentially he could have as well."

The confusion started to turn to realization so she kept going with her explanation. "It was an ectopic pregnancy, where the embryo was developing in the Fallopian tube instead of the uterus. By week eight of his pregnancy the tube would have burst, and he would have been in more and more pain until it did and the bleeding could have killed him if it reached that point. I removed the embryo surgically to prevent that and prescribed him medication to make sure the tube is cleared completely. Unfortunately in the case of an ectopic pregnancy there is no way to save the embryo, as it is killed immediately upon being removed from where it implanted."

Looking up information on her datapad had really come in handy. "He's almost fully recovered from the operation already, the effects of bacta will wear off in a day or so, but the hormonal imbalance caused by the sudden loss of a pregnancy will put him into a state of depression for a length of time, possibly a month. You'll need to keep an eye on him and make sure he takes his medication once a day. Any questions?"

"Is Hux okay?"

"Um...physically, yes? I'm not sure about emotionally, he looked sullen when I gave him the embryo. It's in a jar of preservatives right now, he requested to take it with him."

After a few moments Ren leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "He probably blames himself..."

"But it's not his fault. He can't control where the embryo implants. It just happens, zygotes and embryos don't always do what they're supposed to-"

" _Five minutes has passed! Patient Hux is ready to be seen,_ " DZ announced.

"I'll let you in, then." Midge got up and went to the door, Ren following close behind. Opening it, she called out, "Mr. Hux, your visitor's coming in. I told him everything like you said, sir."

She left them to talk and went over to her microscope. She put the slide of cells under it, and DZ hovered to her side. When the cells were in focus, she let DZ look through it. "DZ, perform a scan on this slide and take an average count. To the nearest thousand."

" _Affirmative!_ " After a few seconds, DZ swiveled its head towards her, " _12,000 midi-chlorian average!_ " That was the most she'd ever recorded from any sample she'd acquired in her research before. She wrote down the number in her notes, and put it aside. She'd study the cells in depth later. Even though she couldn't study the embryo as a whole, she was excited.

She filed a report on a screen DZ emitted. By the time she was finished, it looked like her clients had quieted down. Glancing over at them, she saw that Hux was laying down, eyes half closed, and Ren was sitting next to him, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand over his own lap. The jar was floating above his outstretched palm, rotating slowly. Midge had never seen the force at work so it was a bit mesmerizing. She blinked to get a hold of herself and walked up to them.

"I did the midi-chlorian test like you originally asked. Based on the cell sample I took, there seems to be an average of 12,000 midi-chlorians. It would have been force sensitive."

Ren gave Hux a look, "I told you it was force sensitive."

"Forgive me for wanting a scientific confirmation. It's a good thing I came, anyways, you can't sense complications like you claimed you could with your magic."

Midge could see that the comment irritated the knight, and interjected before any sort of argument could break out. "You're free to go after I give you the bottle of medication and sign you out."

-

Ren took the bottle when she went to hand it to Hux. DZ did some last second vital scans as Hux stood up and put his shirt back on. He looked a bit unsteady on his feet, so Ren picked him up bridal style. Midge expected the ginger to protest, but no such complaints came. 

"You're oddly quiet. No qualms about being carried today? I thought you hated when-"

" _I'm allowed to be upset about losing my child!_ " Hux snapped. Ren gaped at him, and he seemed to shrink. "Sorry..."

"N-no, it's fine."

"Take me back to the _Finalizer_ , Ren. I'm tired."

Midge let them out, "Make sure he gets rest and that you take good care of him."

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> After this: u bet Midge is gonna do more testing on the cells, lament she didn't get the embryo, and get a blood sample off of the scalpel she stabbed Kylo with and do testing on that too.  
> I'm thinking about a sequel to this where Midge desperately wishes for death and fights to get Dr. Miika to help when Hux shows up again maybe half a year later.  
> Haha in the middle of uploading this I decided it eventually will so subscribe to the series to see more of DZ and Midge's adventures with our favorite evil space husbands  
> Check out my Star Wars blog for more kylux and to talk to me about my fics. oblioknowlton.tumblr.com


End file.
